1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying figure data at a high speed, and more particularly to a figure data display method and system suitable for the case which requires a short overall time to search and display figure data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To date, as seen in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-25789 (1987), figure drawing speed has been improved principally by increasing a signal processing speed in display units.
The prior art has had the following problems:
(1) Speed of effective figure display including data retrieval from data storage equipment has not been taken into account.
(2) Scrolling requires searching and displaying the data not yet displayed during its process, but this process takes time, making it difficult to realize continuous operation of the scrolling itself.
(3) As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,658 and No. 4,307,772 have proposed a method of scrolling, at a high speed, the data transmitted to a memory of the display. But, attempts have not been made to transmit data by setting a new area when a predetermined area for the data to be displayed is exceeded, or to delete the unnecessary area for the capability of infinite scrolling.